Return To Me
by MyVisionInWords
Summary: Eli has it all. A great paying job, and a great wife. Clare longs for a life like that, but lives her life in the hospital waiting for a new heart that might not come. Will a heart breaking tragedy and a surprising miracle bring these strangers together.
1. My Life Is Perfect

Chapter 1: My Life Is Perfect

**This is the first time I am doing a Fanfic so please give it a shot! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

I walked through the front door of my house after a long exhausting day at work. I work in a really big office in downtown Toronto as a writer for a local news paper. I have always been good at writing. Ever since High School and I really enjoyed it. I was an outcast in school. Kids actually ran in fear from me just because I wore all black and drove a hearse. So many rumors were spread about me being obsessed with death and that I talk to the dead and all I would do is laugh at there ridiculous attempts to try and ruin my life but I never even budged. My only true friends were Adam and Julia who was also my girlfriend. We were an odd group of friends, well at least Adam stood out from Julia and I because Julia was just like me She had long black hair and her everyday wardrobe was black or a dark gray. Adam, he was Transgender but that did not matter to use he was my best friend.

After High School we all got excepted to Smithdale University I took interest in writing plays. Julia got into photography and Graphic Design and Adam into filming. I was so lucky to be able to spend all those years with them and we are still as close as ever.

"Eli, is that you?' I heard a voice from the kitchen.

I entered our enormous kitchen to see my gorgeous wife and High School sweetheart Julia at the stove cooking dinner. She turned to me and I was greeted with her big brown eyes.

"Hello Gorgeous." I said walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her waist. I bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"How was work?" She asked loosening my tie and unbuttoning a few buttons on my shirt.

"Dreadful, Max is really starting to piss me off, you know he piled column after column on my desk today I had to work through my lunch."

"Im sorry babe but there is not much you can do. He is your boss."

"I know its just-"

"Its life. These kinds of things happen to everyone."

I sighed and sat down at the table. Julia came and sat in my lap wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Your right." i admitted.

"I know." She said proudly.

I gasped playfully earning a loud laugh from her. I chuckled at her cuteness.

"God I love your laugh." I said becoming serious.

She stopped her giggling and looked at me blushing deeply.

Julia hardly ever blushed when we were kids but now she does it with almost any complement I give her and I love it.

"Really?" She asked nervously.

I just nodded and kissed her. She quickly returned it, running her fingers through my hair. I started to place soft kisses along her neck and around her ear. I sighed softly making sure to blow in her ear and get the reaction I wanted.

She giggled pushing off of me and going back to the stove to finish cooking.

"So how was your day?" I asked watching her get the plates out.

"Amazing!" She said excitedly putting our food on the table and pouring wine for us.

"A dog was brought in today in really bad shape. He was hit by a car. Dr Smith ask if i wanted to try and do the surgery myself since he only had a very small chance of living. I was scared at first but he walked me through the whole thing. He is on his way to recovery."

"That is amazing Julia how did it feel."

"Great! Dr Smith even gave me a raise."

"Im so proud of you." I said grabbing her hand from across the table.

"He is so cute now that he is not all bloody and scratched up."

"Dr Smith?" I asked in confusion.

"Nooo!" She laughed. "The dog."

"Oh of course I was just kidding." I said trying to hid my embarrassment.

"I was wondering if when he gets better and is ready for adoption maybe, maybe w-we could adopt him?"

I looked up at her amused that she stuttered over that question.

"I mean we don't have I was just thinking I think we could use another addition to the family, and i have actually been looking for a dog for awhile..."

"Hmph." Sounds like a good idea. I grabbed our empty plates and put them in the sink. I walked back over to her and helped her up wrapping my arms back around her waste.

"A dog sounds great."

"Really?" She grinned excitedly.

"But..." I started watching her face drop.

"I was thinking a _baby_ would be more fun to have around."

She gasped and looked in my eyes. Probably searching for any trace that I was lying or joking with her, but all she would find is honesty and truth.

"Seriously Elijah?" I hate it when people call me by my first name, but when ever it comes out of Julia's mouth it is so sexy.

"I know we rarely talk about it, but I think its time. I want a little Goldsworthy running around and I know our parents will be extremely happy." I frowned as I saw a tear roll down her cheek. Shit it was too soon damn it I knew it.

"Babe whats wrong." I ran my thumb over her cheek catching her tear.

"Nothing." She smiled stroking my cheek. "Iv actually been wanting you to say that for along time. I love you, Eli."

"I love you too." I said picking her up bridle style and carrying her up to our room. I laid her down on our bed and crawled on top of her kissing her with as much passion I could and she returned it with equal amount of passion. Out of all the times that we've made love, this was by far the best.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! I know it only had Eli and Julia in it but the next chapter will be about Clare. Like I said this is my first FanFic on this website I have all my others on youtube. if you like my writing and want to read my youtube story's tell me and I will give you my user name! Thanks again! I notice people want a certin amount of reviews before uploading again so I guess I will say 3 reviews just because it was all Jli/Ellia (what ever) fluff.**


	2. Wild Horses

Chapter 2: Wild Horses

**Thank You guys so much! Im also happy that you guys want my youtube also so here it is! My user name is OreoRosabell So now that you know that I also write other stories. I might not update alot but I will keep going I promise. Its just that im very bad lol I come up with ideas for stories and i just have to write it. Im writing 6 counting this one but i stopped writing 3 of them which I will probably pick up again eventually. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

_She was where She felt most comfortable, most at ease, like nothing in the world could touch her. She sat tall on her horse. Her heels pointed down in the stirrups. Her calf muscles working hard to keep the horse at a steady pace. Her hands gripped the reins as she took full control of this large animal. The only sound being heard was the loud thumps of the horses hooves and the loud beating of her heart. She was finally at peace. But then it faded. She started to slip, she tried grabbing the reins that some how managed to slip through her fingers but they were gone. Her horse was gone and she was gone._

_/\_/\_/\_

I awoke to the loud beeping of the machine and the loud painful jagged breathes that seeped through my lungs.

Every breath hurt. As if some one had each one griped in their hands making it impossible to breathe. I still question god why he chose this path for me. There has to be a reason right? Why would he make me suffer if I didn't have a chance. But I have been in this hospital for almost a year. In the same room, staring at the same plain walls. If god hasn't worked his wonders yet maybe he never will.

"Clare your up!" My best friend Bianca said getting up from the love seat next to the window. She looked beautiful as always. Her long curly dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She had the most beautiful smile and perfect white teeth. Her attire was still the same as it was back in high school. She wore a black beaded tank top with her famous leather jacket that still fits her after all these years and her bleached blue jeans with her black boots

"Hi B." I croaked. The pressure on my chest always increased when I tried to talk, I didnt say anything for the first few weeks my heart failed and I came to the hospital, but I slowly got used to it and I tried to talk as much as I could even though I knew it was hard to understand me. They cringed every time I tried to talk because they couldn't imagine how much it hurt.

"Drew went to get us lunch. Him and Angie should be back soon."

Bianca had the most beautiful family I have ever seen. She married Drew Torres. Their relationship was much different than most people. I was not friends with them. Bianca was the schools bitch and Drew was the schools QB1 so of course with them being the popular ones at school their actions and rumors spread like wildfire. At first their relation consisted of hooking up orally, and then magically they fell in love, and became a couple. Then about a month later Bianca's crazy ex escaped from jail and tried to get her back. Causing a very dangerous situation with a gun. At least that was what the rumors were. They stayed on the down low for the rest of high school and that's when I met them. We instantly became best friends, and I finally saw passed her passed reputation, I remember the first time we hung out and Bianca was shocked at how much she underestimated me.

Just than Drew and Angie walked through the door. Drew had his short brown hair spiked up like it always has been and he wore a button up shirt and jeans. He always reminded me of Taylor Lautner when we were in high school. I smiled seeing their gorgeous 3 year old daughter Angela walk up to my bed carrying a tray of food. She had her mothers hair and perfect cheek bones, and her fathers blue eyes and mouth. She had a blue shirt on with a pony on it, and a little black jacket that matched her mothers which I find adorable.

"Here Antie Cware I got yur food."

"T-thank you sw-sweetie." I managed to say lightly. Drew placed the tray on the table in front of me and I thanked him.

"Oh and Clare your parents just got here they are in the cafeteria and said they will be up soon." Drew said smiling.

I just nodded sending him a slight smile and began to eat my soup.

Angie jumped up on the end of my bed and smiled at me.

"Mommy has Antie Cware got her heart yet."

"Not yet sweetie but she will soon."

"Good cuz I need hur to teach meh to ride starwrite!"

I live on my grandparents farm with my parent because ever since I got sick my parents had to sell our house to afford treatments for me. The downstairs of his house is his little Italian restaurant that the family runs while the upstairs is the bedrooms and living room. A few years ago his horses had a foal and he gave him to me as a present. He is a white Arabian and I named him Khazar. He is now 4 and the most well trained horse in the world. After Angie met him I swear they became best friends. Khazar is real gentle with her so we don't worry about her getting hurt. After discussing it with Bianca and Drew my grandpa bought her a pony and named her Starlight. I shortly got sick after that so she has not gotten to ride her yet, but I promised her as soon as I get out of here and get better the first thing I will do is teach her to ride. I am well aware I could be breaking that promise though.

My parents finally came up with my grandpa and the room was filled with the people I love the most. I was so blessed to have them in my life, especially my grandpa. He is the reason I still have hope in finding a new heart. He always prays for me and never lets anyone mistrust gods plans. I hope he is right. There is so many things I haven't gotten to do in my 24 years of living.

I want to travel

I want to win first place in a championship horse show

I want to fall in love, but im not going to be able to do any of that if I cant find a matching heart.

I really am starting to loose hope. My family is slowly running out of money from just paying for me to stay here. I don't even know if they can afford it if they do find a heart for me. Bianca and Drew offered to help but I cant let them do that.

Something is bound to happen soon I can feel it.

**WOW 6 Reviews In one day! I honestly can not believe it THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH It means a lot. Im sorry It took awhile to upload this but i had to of course come up with thew idea for Clare and write it and I had to clean the house all day yesterday so while I was cleaning i was racking my brain for this idea even though it sucks and im sorry! But it will get better!**

**Like I said I am writing this as i go so give me time. I haven't even started the next chapter yet but I will! P.S Are you surprised Clare's best friend is Bianca and that she is married to Drew and they have a Kid haha. I really wanted this story to be different from the rest so that is why i picked Bianca, and plus I am really starting to liked her and I cant wait to see Alicia's acting in Season 11. Anyways im talking to much so im not going to ask for reviews this time since I got way more then I asked for :D! Im just going to upload when I write it. THANK YOU AGAIN ILY GUYS!**


End file.
